


Show me how to drift where you are

by Jock_Casual



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Pulsefire universe, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jock_Casual/pseuds/Jock_Casual
Summary: I wanna know what lies ahead, ahead of us. Never let me fall, I wanna live up here. Up here in your arms
Relationships: Ekko/Ezreal (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Show me how to drift where you are

“So I’m sitting there, trying to decide which timeline I’m gonna jump in real quick when another me appears. And sure, I know what you’re thinking. But Ez, don’t you meet other yous all the time? Yeah, I do. Actually the Nottingham Ezreal one is my favourite, you know, the sort of elvish one, he’s a super chill guy compared to that one from the fighting academia for teens. I actually visit the Nottingham universe from time to time ‘cause the scenery is breathtaking, although there is quite a lot of magic in that plane and it can be problematic but I’m getting sidetracked.”

Ekko blinks slowly, his lips parted in silence.

“You are.”

“Yeah, so, I’m sitting there and another me appears.” They are standing in the rooftop of a building that’s been inhabited for hundreds of years. It’s one of Ekko’s favourite places. Ezreal sits on a rusty pipe and Ekko looks at him with his arms crossed over his chest. They’ve been here a dozen times. “But he’s me. Like the me from this universe. Me, me. He’s not elvish or a soccer player, he’s me. Pulsefire equipment, his own Pearl, and he comes from the future. It’s the first time I’ve met another Ezreal more advanced than me, he was me me. From the future.”

“You’ve already said that.”

“Yeah, ME. He was me. I’ve talked with other mes, but never the one Ezreal that is actually me.” Ekko rolls his eyes at him and Ezreal gazes up. “I’m being serious here.”

“This is how other yous must have felt when you showed up.”

“Okay, that’s just mean. If you want me to feel guilty, it’s working.”

“I’m right, though.”

Ezreal huffs because yes, Ekko is usually right.

And handsome, and brilliant, and smart and funny. Ezreal doesn’t have a crush. He definitely doesn’t and that’s definitely not the reason why he’s here. Nope. “So, what did this other Ezreal say to you?”

Ezreal inhales deeply for a second, he gets on his feet to face Ekko. He looks back at Ezreal with mild curiosity.

“He told me I should confess my feelings to you and ask you on a date.”

Ekko grins, tilting his head to the side. Ezreal swallows.

“Interesting. Was there really another Ezreal from the future or is this an intricate way of asking me out?”

“Does it matter? But yeah, fyi, he was there. He put a hand on my shoulder and told me I had to come right now to this universe, this place, and talk to you. And hey, when I saw you sitting on that ledge I knew he was telling the truth. An Ezreal would never lie to another Ezreal, it’s the one thing we all share.”

That seems to crack Ekko because he starts to laugh, shaking his head. Ezreal scowls at his reaction.

"He totally would!"

”Hey!”

Ekko puts an arm around his neck, pulling him in tightly. He kisses his cheek and Ezreal’s face is set ablaze.

“I’ll go out with you, but you gotta do something.”

They’re close, Ezreal swallows with difficulty, flustered.

“What is it?”

“Make sure you visit the you from the past and that you tell him to come here.”

Ezreal chuckles, looking away from Ekko’s brilliant smile.

“I was going to, even if you hadn’t asked.”

Ekko leans in to kiss his cheek again and Ezreal twists his head in the last second to steal a peck on the lips. Ekko pats him in the shoulder playfully, Ezreal shrugs shamelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing a jayvik but I had to exorcise these short kings real quick from my body cause they were haunting me
> 
> Title and summary are from 'Never Let Me Go' by Ghostly Kisses


End file.
